Shooting photo : La Lionne et le Serpent
by Athna-10
Summary: La magazine Sorcière Hebdo veut faire augmenter ses ventes. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire un shooting photo avec la Princesse de Gryffondor, héroine de guerre et le Prince de Serpentard, ancien Mangemort pardonné par l'Ordre du Phoénix... Des poses les plus chastes aux plus suggestives, venez découvrir les réactions de nos chers héros bien aimés! (HG/DM)
1. Sorcière Hebdo

Bonjour ^^

Alors avant même que je ne le remarque, je tapais déjà sur mon clavier afin de pondre cette fanfic qui j'espère vous plaira. Vous remarquerez très vite (plus tard) que je suis une fan inconditionnelle du _Dramione._ Disons que cette relation heurte mon côté romantique assez tordu... Non mais c'est vrai... Qui voudrait qu'une fille tombe amoureuse du gars qui l'a persécutée durant toute sa scolarité? Et vice-versa? * _lève la main*_ Je suis une incomprise...

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à celle que je surnomme Déesse Rowling (Mais... Attendez... Ne partez pas... Je suis normale...)

* * *

Le magazine Sorcière Hebdo publiait des magazines lu par tout sorciers et sorcières du Monde Magique anglais. Que se soit pour leurs photos de célébrités prisent sur un quelconque fait, pour leurs articles recommandant telle ou telle crème miraculeuse mais qui en fait ne l'était pas ou encore pour leurs interviews plus ou moins intéressantes de joueurs de Quidditch renommés, ce magazine battait régulièrement des scores d'achats. Cependant, dû au changement de directeur du magazine, Sorcière Hebdo subissait une perte d'acheteur alarmante. Cette fameuse perte pourrait provoquée la fermeture de Sorcière Hebdo si rien n'était fait.

C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi l'actuel et nouveau directeur de Sorcière Hebdo était encore dans son bureau, à se torturer les méninges encore et encore, alors que dehors le soleil brillait de mille feux et que les bureaux de Sorcière Hebdo étaient quasiment vides. Dans la trentaine, Farry Fisher était un sorcier à l'allure que l'on pourrait qualifier d'excentrique. Ce jour ci, il portait une chemises mauves à motifs tribaux sous un manteau en cuir de dragon jaune qui n'étaient pas du tout assortis à ses mocassins en taupe grises. Son pantalon était de la même couleur que sa robe de sorcier, accrochée à l'entrée de son bureau, c'est-à-dire un pétillant rose fuchsia. Avec ses cheveux noirs aux épaules tout ébouriffés, on peut dire que ce personnage au caractère névrosé était assez particulier. Il n'empêche qu'à ce moment, il était le directeur du magazine sorcier le plus lu dans le Monde Magique anglais. Et ce sorcier haut en couleur ne comptait pas laisser le bateau couler alors qu'il en était le capitaine. Ah ça, non!

«Voyons, voyons... ,réfléchit Farry, qu'est-ce que les lecteurs désirent lirent?...» Cette question tournait dans la tête de cet homme depuis que le dernier rapport des ventes était arrivé sur son bureau, qui était très en désordre soit dit en passant. À chaque nouvelle idée qui sortait de ce cerveau, assurément orange-bleu, elle était immédiatement repoussée. Soit Farry la trouvait trop commune, ou pas assez commune. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'idée, le concept parfait qui ferait prendre à son magazine un nouvel envol. Son but était de battre tout, absolument tout les records qu'avait atteint le magazine sous la direction de l'ancien directeur. Ce qui n'allait pas être facile... Mais c'était un défi qu'avait accepté de relever Farry Fisher et il arrivait toujours à ses fins! Comme lorsqu'il s'était enfoncé 35 baguettes magiques dans la bouche afin de remporter une tournée de whisky pur-feu... Sur le coup, il s'était dit ''pourquoi pas?''. Sauf qu'après, il avait tellement mal à la gorge qu'il n'a pas pu profité du whisky. Quelle malchance...

On s'éloigne du sujet! Donc revenons à notre cher directeur qui s'est tellement enfoncé profondément dans sa tête qu'il était maintenant rendu en position fœtale sur le sol, au pied de sa chaise de bureau. Il tremblait et de la bave avait même commencée à couler de ses lèvres étirées en un sourire cynique.

Ce fut dans cet état que le trouva son assistant, un jeune sorcier fraîchement diplôme de l'Université de journalisme sorcier. Châtain aux yeux bleus, ses traits juvéniles le faisait passer pour un adolescent à peine pré pubère. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas de bien faire son travail en tant qu'assistant du bizarroïde Farry Fisher. Le jeune assistant prénommé Marlo ne fut pas surpris par l'état dans lequel se trouvait son patron. À vrai dire, il était même plutôt habitué. Alors, une fois n'est pas coutume, il alla ramasser le seau jaune banane qui se trouvait dans l'un des coins de la pièce. Il sortit sa baguette et, la pointant sur le seau en question, murmura:

-Aguamenti.

Le seau se remplit très vite d'une eau glacée. Utilisant le sortilège de lévitation, il amena le seau au-dessus de la tête du directeur et fit se renverser le seau d'eau glacée. Farry sursauta au contact de l'eau digne du pôle Nord et, ayant repris contenance, se releva et s'appuya immédiatement sur son bureau. La pièce, étrangement, tournait. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua le bleu et le vert kaki n'allait pas du tout ensemble...

-Mr. Fisher!

Farry fut brutalement ramené sur Terre suite à l'exclamation de son assistant. Ce dernier se tenait devant lui, la baguette rangée et les deux mains qui tenaient le seau devant lui.

-Oui? répondit Farry

-Vous faisiez une autre crise.

-Ah, je vois. Et tu m'as encore réveillée avec de l'eau glacée. Ce qui explique que mes fantastiques vêtements soient trempés...

-Désolé, monsieur, mais c'est le seul moyen de vous faire revenir parmi nous.

-Oui, oui. Bon, c'est pas grave, dit le directeur en se séchant d'un coup de baguette magique. Alors, commença-t-il, comment les choses avancent-elle?

-Eh bien... Elles n'avancent pas. Rien n'a changé.

Farry, dans sa chaise derrière son bureau, se mit à fixer la fenêtre d'un regard songeur. Son assistant, prévoyant une nouvelle crise, se prépara à dégainer sa baguette lorsque soudain un hibou mordoré entra dans la pièce avec fracas, faisant faire un saut de deux mètres aux deux hommes présents. Le hibou se remit vite sur pattes et tourna sa petite tête vers le directeur. Toujours pas revenu de sa surprise, Farry fixait le hibou. La bête volante hulula d'impatience. Ce fut finalement Marlo qui se ressaisit en premier et s'approcha du hibou. Il détacha le journal qui était attaché à la patte du rapace. Ce dernier s'envola par la même fenêtre par laquelle il était arrivé sans demander son dû. Il avait mieux à faire, en tant que hibou. Marlo déplia la Gazette du sorcier et parcourut les grands titres. Son patron, enfin remit de l'intrusion, se ventilait avec son éventail.

-Alors, que dis le journal?

-Hum... Rien de très important, si on exclut le reportage sur le Trio d'or...

Marlo s'était arrêté soudainement arrêté en raison de bond qu'avait fait le directeur. Le visage de celui-ci semblait rayonner et son regard semblait loin dans l'avenir. Alors que son assistant allait quêter un signe de vie quelconque, Farry s'écria :

-J'ai l'idée du siècle! Je vais sauver le Sorcière Hebdo!

-Quelle est cette idée? demanda Marlo, curieux.

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais elle va impliquer le Trio d'or!

Marlo soupira, désespéré. Il alla à la page du reportage sur le Trio d'or et commença à lire. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'est que son patron fixait la première page. Son assistant, se demandant ce qui pouvait captiver autant l'intérêt de Farry, retourna à la première page. Il vit que ce que son patron fixait était la photo de la seule fille du Trio d'or, Hermione Granger. Il allait questionner son patron à propos de sa soudaine fixation, lorsque ce dernier se leva et contourna son bureau afin de faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Marlo ne l'interrompit pas, sachant que c'était de cette manière que Farry développait ses idées. Il ne fut pas long avant que celui ci commença à déblatérer son idée.

-Se sera un shooting photo avec en figure première, Hermione Granger, unique fille de ce trio tant adulé et héroïne de guerre... Oui c'est bon ça... Mais pas tout à fait, il faudrait quelqu'un avec elle... Quelqu'un qui la mettrait en valeur et vice-versa... Quelqu'un d'important et de célèbre comme elle... Les autres membres du trio, peut-être... Non, ce serait trop évident... Si ce n'est pas un ami... Alors peut-être un ennemi?... Un ancien ennemi?...

Tout à coup, il s'arrête. La voila, son idée du siècle. Non, du millénaire! Il se tourna rapidement vers son assistant qui comprit qu'il devait prendre des notes. Aussitôt que Marlo fut prêt, Farry lui révéla son plan :

-Je vais faire un shooting photo avec Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy en figures centrales. Les anciens ennemis, réunis dans des photos qui les mettraient en valeur à tout les points de vue. En accord à tout les points de vue. Pas de rivalité, juste une parfaite cohésion. Une parfaite alchimie!

Alors que l'assistant prenait en note le plan de son patron, celui ci imaginait déjà les bénéfices et la remontée que feraient Sorcière Hebdo. Il pouvait déjà sentir les gallions entre ses doigts...

-Encore faut-il qu'ils acceptent, interrompit ses rêves la voix de Marlo.

Le sourire béat de Farry s'effaça aussitôt à la perspective que les deux jeunes gens refusent son invitation. Ce serait vraiment très mauvais pour lui... Il n'avait pas de plan de secours.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Prépare les lettres et envoie les! ordonna Farry à son assistant qui s'empressa de retourner à son propre bureau afin de faire ces-dites lettres.

Maintenant, Farry n'avait plus qu'à croisé les doigts et les orteils...

* * *

Re-bonjour!

Oui oui je sais! Ce chapitre ne contenait aucunement d'Hermione ou de Drago, si ce n'est les noms. Ce chapitre sert surtout de mise en contexte. Sauf que, étant une grande amoureuse de la description, il fallait absolument que je décrive Farry et un peu Marlo. C'était nécessaire à ma survie, vous comprenez... * _yeux du chat potté_ * (Habituez-vous. Ce sera comme ça tout le long de la fanfic :))

Je vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera dédié à nos deux jeune sorciers que nous aimons de tout notre coeur. ;)

Une petite review me ferait énormément plaisir... Sivouplait *ajoute les pattes aux yeux du chat potté*

À plus, les boursouflets! 3

Athna-10


	2. Invitation

BONNE ANNÉE! :DD

Alors petite parenthèse pour remercier ceux qui ont mis en favoris ou en suivis ma fanfic, je vous adore ^^

Voici le chapitre deux! C'est dans ce chapitre qu'embarque Hermione et Drago.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ L'univers appartient à notre J.K. Rowling adorée.

* * *

En cette journée pluvieuse à l'atmosphère particulièrement triste, l'aspect du Terrier était plus misérable qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Cependant, ce temps morose ne semblait pas affecter les personnes présentes la maison. Ces personnes, au nombre de sept, riaient, chantaient, dansaient, mangeaient et étaient tout simplement heureux. Un de leur ami sortait tout juste de Sainte-Mangouste, sain et sauf. Ce dernier avait passé les quatre mois qui avaient suivi la fin de la Guerre au célèbre hôpital dû à d'importantes blessures. Aujourd'hui, il était enfin rentré chez lui. C'était une bonne raison de fêter, non? Car oui, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville fêtaient la fin de convalescence de chacun de leurs amis et amies survivants de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. Cette fois, ils célébraient avec Molly et Arthur dans la demeure de ceux-ci. Ils exprimaient leur joie jusqu'au petit matin, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent de sommeil.

Ils étaient maintenant dans le salon qui était joliment éclairé par les quelques bougies placées ici et là. De plus, le feu allumé dans la cheminée donnait à la pièce un air chaleureux. Les adolescents, hilares, étaient par deux et valsaient d'une manière ridiculement grossière. Ron, seul, en raison du nombre impair d'adolescents, se contentait d'agiter les bras et les jambes dans tout les sens. Finalement, à bout de souffle et ayant un sourire tout le tour du visage, ils se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé et les fauteuils. Un moment passa pendant lequel personne ne parla. Le sentiment de plénitude qui les habitait tous signifiait tout à lui seul. Ils se regardèrent tous et leur sourire s'élargit. Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient vaincu le Mage Noir et offert la paix au Monde Sorcier.

Ça faisait un mois qu'ils étaient au Terrier. Avant que les cinq jeunes se rejoignent à la demeure des Weasley, le Trio d'Or étaient au repaire du Square Grimmaurd, à se remettre de la Guerre et des pertes engendrées par celle-ci. Trois à pleurer à la fois de joie et de tristesse. Trois à panser ses blessures et à fêter le rétablissement de leurs amis et amies. Lorsqu'ils avaient enfin pu penser à la Guerre sans pleurer toutes les larmes de leur corps, ils jugèrent qu'ils étaient apte à retourner à la civilisation. Évidemment, leur premier arrêt fut le Terrier, qu'ils n'avaient plus quitter depuis. Neville les avait rejoint peu de temps après leur arrivée, Ginny étant déjà sur place.

Hermione était entrain de repenser aux derniers événements lorsque soudain des cognements contre une fenêtre de la cuisine perça le silence apaisant qui s'était installé entre les adolescents. Ron se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Sitôt qu'il ouvrit la fenêtre, une chouette brune tachetée blanche pénétra dans la pièce et ce dirigea immédiatement dans le salon, plus précisément sur les genoux d'Hermione. Cette dernière, surprise, mit un temps à réagir. La chouette hulula impatiemment. Hermione sursauta et détacha précipitamment la lettre qui était accrochée à la patte de la chouette. Ron ayant déjà préparée un bol de nourriture, elle se dépêcha de le manger. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avant décacheté la lettre qui arborait le logo de Sorcière Hebdo et était entrain de la lire. L'expression d'Hermione se fit surprise.

-Alors? demanda Ron, curieux.

-Ça vient de Sorcière Hebdo, révéla Hermione. Attendez, je vais la lire.

 _''Chère Miss Hermione Granger,_

 _Sorcière Hebdo vous invite à être le visage principal du shooting photo pour le numéro spécial qui aura pour titre ''La Lionne et le Serpent''. Comprenez qu'il y aura quelqu'un d'autre avec vous._

 _Nous ne vous révélons pas tout de suite l'identité de l'autre individu, ni non plus le thème du shooting photo._

 _Sachez que si vous acceptez, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible._

 _Pour confirmer votre présence, s'il vous plait nous une lettre par la chouette que vous avez reçue. Nous vous attendrons dans une semaine aux studios de Sorcière Hebdo._

 _Merci de nous envoyer votre réponse le plus tôt possible et au plaisir de bientôt faire votre connaissance,_

 _Toute l'équipe de Sorcière Hebdo''_

Suite à sa lecture, tous furent surpris. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Hermione écrivit rapidement sur un bout de parchemin et alla l'attacher à la patte de la chouette. Cette dernière repartit et disparut dans l'épais brouillard qui régnait dehors.

Hermione se détourna de la fenêtre et fit face à quatre bouches bées. Elle leur demanda s'il y avait un problème.

-Tu peux pas être sérieuse Mione, répondit Ron. La Lionne et le Serpent?

-C'est assez évident de l'identité de l'autre, ajouta Ginny.

-Tu veux dire de Malfoy? réagit Hermione. J'ai déjà compris que c'était lui. C'est le seul ''serpent'' que l'on connait tous quand même bien.

-Alors pourquoi accepter? demanda Neville.

-La guerre est finie, mais la paix est toujours fragile. Je pense qu'il est bon que je montre l'exemple en coopérant avec un ancien ennemi, résonna Hermione.

Harry y mit son grain de sel:

-Je crois en toi, Mione. Va nous faire de belles photos!

La bande partit dans un éclat de rire et continua de faire la fête comme à leur habitude jusqu'à s'évanouir de fatigue.

oOoOoOoOo

D'une atmosphère totalement opposée à celle qui habitait le Terrier, le manoir Malfoy était glacial, en dedans comme en dehors. Malgré le feux dans les cheminées et les bougies allumées par centaines, aucune joie n'habitait les immenses pièces de ce manoir. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait presque aucune vie présente. La seule éveillée appartenait à un jeune homme aux cheveux de neiges et qui lisait tranquillement dans la bibliothèque remplie de livres du sol au plafond. Les murs étaient bleu marine et les étagères noires, à moulures d'argent. Installé dans un fauteuil tellement imposant qui semblait l'avaler, Drago tournait lentement les pages de son vieux bouquin, ne semblant pas vouloir déranger le silence qui s'était imposé.

Il ne sursauta pas lorsqu'une chouette noire cogna dans la fenêtre en face de lui. À la place, il se leva gracieusement, ouvrit la fenêtre et prit la lettre. Il l'ouvrit et la lue.

Lorsque Drago finit de lire l'invitation de Sorcière Hebdo, il sentait ses émotions mitigées. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, sa famille et lui étaient tombées en disgrâce et étaient reclus dans leur vielle bâtisse sombre. Ce shooting photo était l'occasion rêvée de remonter dans l'estime de la société. Son homologue, dont il pressentait être Granger, ne serait que profitable à son objectif. Car après tout, même s'il avait été pardonné par l'Ordre du Phénix, les actions de s famille restaient gravées dans la mémoire des sorciers et sorcières. Le fait d'être proche d'une héroïne de guerre ne pourra lui être que bénéfique, même si c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe comme Granger. Ce shooting photo n'était que le premier pas de la réhabilitation en société de Drago Malfoy.

Quant au thème inconnu, il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il se savait superbe en toute circonstance.

Sa décision prise, il accepta l'invitation sur un bout de parchemin et l'envoya par la chouette. Ceci réglé, il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil bourgogne et se remit à sa lecture. Cependant, un sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Il allait revenir dans le Monde Sorcier comme un bélier*.

* * *

*Arme médiéval. Une sorte de gros morceau de bois à tête de bélier qui servait à détruire les portes des forteresses.

* * *

Fiiou!

Ce chapitre a été long à écrire. L'inspiration prenait un malin plaisir à jouer à cache-cache... Enfin bref. Les deux ont acceptés!

Prochain chapitre : La re-rencontre et les réactions. Sans oublier le fameux thème!

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et avant de partir, vous pourriez laisser une petite review! Je dis ça je dis rien...

Ciao! 3

Athna-10


	3. Nouvelle rencontre

Ccouccou :))

Bon... Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas postée X'D Désolée désolée *implore votre pardon*

Voici le troisième chapitre! Celui dans lequel notre lionne et notre serpent vont se retrouver. Et ils vont savoir le thème!

À vrai dire, j'ai hâte de vos réactions, dû au thème :)

Enjoy! ^^

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Si HP m'appartenait, Dumbledore serait le Ministère de la Magie. L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling!

* * *

*** _1 semaine plus tard ***_

Les studios de Sorcière Hebdo étaient immenses. Autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Le terrain extérieur des studios étaient composés de lacs à l'eau pure, de pavillons féeriques, de coquets petits ponts, d'étangs scintillants et de pelouses verdoyantes et bien coupées. Les falaises qui s'élevaient aux limites du terrain était habillées de puissantes chutes d'eau. De grands hippogriffes au plumage d'argent se prélassaient au soleil et les quelques licornes présentes broutaient près des étangs. Que le soleil illumine ces paysages ou que la plus martèle le sol, ce terrain dégageait un charme mystérieux. Le bâtiment principal, de par sa douce couleur rosée, scintillait sous les rayons intenses du soleil. Imposante et de style new-age, la bâtisse se composait de trois étages. Chaque étages étaient longé par de grandes baies vitrées et contenaient de spacieuses pièces à air ouverte. Les studios de Sorcière Hebdo étaient constamment occupés par nombre d'employés de Sorcière Hebdo.

C'est devant cette fourmilière en pleine activité qu'atterrit Hermione, qui avait transplanée depuis le Terrier. Bien que quelque peu surprise par le décor un peu trop enchanteur, elle se dirigea vers la porte alors que celle-ci s'ouvrait déjà. Il en sortit une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'Hermione. De longs cheveux auburns habillant son visage mutin, elle était vêtue d'un chemisier en soie noir et d'une jupe crayon noire aussi. Le tout moulant, pour ne rien gâcher. À ses pieds se trouvaient de délicates ballerines noires à paillettes. Ses yeux bruns étaient tellement profond que lorsqu'elle regardait Hermione, cette dernière avait l'impression d'être analysée au microscope.

-Bonjour, Miss Granger! Je suis Anara, se présenta la jeune femme, je serai votre assistante pour toute la durée du shooting photo.

-Bonjour, Anara, ravie de te rencontrer, salua Hermione, je t'en prie, appelle moi Hermione.

-Comme vous voudrez!

Hermione sourit, charmée par l'énergie joyeuse que dégageait Anara. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'oeil à la vieille montre analogique au bracelet en cuir brun qu'elle portait au poignet et s'exclama :

-Par la barbe de Merlin, vous êtes en avance! Nous allons pouvoir vous préparer plus tôt.

-Me préparer? s'enquit Hermione.

-Oui, bien sûr. Vous préparez le corps et les cheveux, vous maquillez, faire quelques essayages... Du boulot, en somme.

Hermione ne répondit rien, et alors qu'elles entraient dans le bâtiment, elle se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée que d'avoir acceptée cette invitation.

Tout comme de l'extérieur, Hermione fut surprise de l'intérieur des studios. Tout les murs sans exceptions étaient blancs. Le sol était fait de dalles blanches et étincelantes. De lourds lustres en cristal étaient suspendus au plafond et dégageaient une vive lumière blanche. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient habillées du même style qu'Anara, c'est-à-dire du noir moulant.

-Tout le premier étage sert à préparer les personnalités pour les photos. Les cheveux et coiffures, les maquillages et les tenus sont tous faits sur cet étage. Les deux autres servent aux photos. Nous avons aussi un sous-sol qui sert à entreposer les produits de beauté et les vêtements lorsqu'ils arrivent en avance. Vos tenues sont déjà là, en passant. J'ai tellement hâte de vous voir les porter!

-Oui, moi aussi, sourit Hermione.

Elle se dirigèrent vers le mur de droite, qui arborait trois portes, blanches aussi. Un même écriteau décorait chaque portes : Salle de bain. À vrai dire, Hermione ne fut qu'à moitié surprise. Elle se doutait que la préparation serait assez importante. Anara et Hermione s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du milieu. Son assistante se tourna vers elle.

-Voici la salle de bain qui vous a été attribuée. Vous devez laver seulement votre corps. Nos coiffeurs vont personnellement s'occuper de vos cheveux. Tout le nécessaire est déjà dans la salle de bain. Vous trouverez un bonnet de douche, un savon pour le corps, un gant de toilette, une serviette et un peignoir. Une fois que vous avez fini, vous n'aurez qu'à enfiler le peignoir et secouer votre baguette en prononçant mon prénom. Nous continuerons la préparation. Bonne douche! souhaita Anara avant de s'éloigner et d'être cachée par le mur d'une autre pièce.

Hermione, sans plus attendre, tourna la poignée et se trouva prit dans une agréable odeur de vanille et gingembre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et prit une grande respiration. Elle se sentit rapidement détendue. La jeune femme prit le temps de découvrir la salle de bain. La douche, spacieuse, était installée dans le coin, à sa gauche. Une vanité était posée contre le mur opposé. Le miroir, imposan, était net et le cadre de celui ci rappelait les flammes. Il y avait aussi une baignoire blanche à pattes de lion de couleur bronze. Une partie du mur qui surplombait la baignoire était des baies vitrées. Hermione, se rappelant qu'elle était en avance, préféra le bain à la douche. Elle partit l'eau et réunit se dont elle aurait besoin pour faire sa toilette. Elle posa le savon pour le corps et le gant de toilette au pied de la baignoire. Ceci fait, elle arrêta l'eau et se déshabilla. Hermione délaissa le bonnet de douche, préférant se faire un chignon haut. Elle entra dans l'eau et soupira en sentant ses muscles se déliés. La sorcière prit un moment pour savourer l'eau chaude avant s'emparer du pain de savon et de le frotter sur le gant de toilette. Elle se lava tranquillement, pressentant une longue journée chargée. Une fois sa toilette finie, elle sortit de la baignoire, dont elle fit disparaître l'eau d'un coup de baguette. Dégoulinante, elle s'enroula dans l'épaisse serviette blanche. Elle laissa l'air la séchée doucement, la serviette ne servant qu'à ce qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Elle profita de ce moment pour replacer ce qu'elle avait utilisée. Elle laissa le gant de toilette sur le bord de la baignoire et remit le pain de savon à sa place. Une fois ce fait, et enfin sec, elle se débarrassa de la serviette et enfila le doux et fin peignoir en soie blanche, accroché derrière la porte. Hermione reprit sa baguette et la secoua en prononçant «Anara». Très vite, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la pièce. Hermione alla ouvrir et sans surprise à la porte se trouvait Anara. Cette dernière ne perdit pas un instant et attrapa Hermione pour ensuite se précipiter vers le murs opposé aux salles de bains. Tout juste en face de celles-ci étaient alignées d'immenses lavabos noirs à l'aspect peu commun. Devant ceux-ci étaient de hauts et longs fauteuils noirs rembourrés. Hermione comprit rapidement que c'était les lavabos pour laver les cheveux. Elle nota aussi qu'ils ressemblaient étrangement à ceux qu'ils avaient dans le monde moldu...

-Je vous en prie, prenez place, dit Anara.

Hermione s'installa dans le troisième siège, celui du milieu. Une fois installée, une femme à la peau chocolat plus âgée qu'Anara s'approcha d'Hermione.

-Bonjour. salua la femme, je suis Charlotte et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vos cheveux. Penchez vers l'arrière, s'il vous plait. Nous allons commencer sans tarder.

La Gryffondor fit comme Charlotte demanda et s'accota le coup sur le rebord du lavabo. Surprenamment, c'était bien plus confortable que le lavabo laissait croire. Sûrement que le confort étaient assuré par quelques sorts. Tout à coup, Anara se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune sorcière et alors qu'elle allait commencer à lui parler, quelqu'un dans le studio interpella l'assistante. Celle-ci eut un sourire contrit et s'éloigna. Hermione n'y fit pas attention, Charlotte ayant commencé à lui laver les cheveux et le bruit de l'eau aurait contré la voix d'Anara. Ce lavage de cheveux, quoique rapide, fit un bien fou à Hermione, qui avait fermée les yeux à cause du massage crânien que prodiguaient les doigts de fée de Charlotte. Elle l'entendit vaguement lui soufflée qu'elle allait revenir dans un moment Hermione était à moitié endormie. Elle ne sentit pas au début que quelqu'un avait continuée à lui masser la tête. C'était tellement agréable, plus qu'avant, qu'Hermione roula des yeux sous ses paupières closes. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes après de ce massage divin qu'elle se rappela les paroles de Charlotte. Le cerveau d'Hermione s'enclencha. Charlotte ne lui avait présenté personne d'autre pour l'aider avec ses cheveux, et cette dernière ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était de retour. Non pas qu'Hermione se sentait en danger ou s'inquiétait, c'est juste qu'elle n'aimait pas être touchée sans sa permission, et surtout quand elle ne savait pas qui c'était. Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux, pour plonger son regard dans deux océans d'aciers. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Hermione pour bondir de surprise de son fauteuil, reconnaissant ces yeux si particuliers.

-Voyez-vous cela! Je savais que je te faisais de l'effet, Granger, mais de là à te faire un bon de dix mètre... rit narquoisement Drago Malfoy, car oui, c'était bien lui, habillé comme elle avec un simple peignoir de soie blanche à demi fermé, dévoilant ses abdominaux sculptés.

Hermione laissant son regard s'attardé sur cette vision, sans remarquer que Malfoy aussi la reluquait, le peignoir de la jeune fille s'étant légèrement entrouvert au niveau de la poitrine. Ce moment rempli d'une certaine tension fut interrompu par une voix masculine. Les deux jeune gens se tournèrent vers la source de cette dite voix. Devant eux arriva un homme de taille moyenne habillé de façon très extravagante, accompagné d'un jeune homme blond qui semblait plus surveillé l'homme que d'être son employé.

-Vous voila! Vous voila! s'exclama l'homme. Je me présente. Je suis Farry, directeur de Sorcière Hebdo. En effet, c'est moi qui ai planifié ce shooting photo qui promet de rester dans les annales!

Il finit sa phrase sur un ton très dramatique et en jetant ses lunettes soleil par dessus son épaule. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre par cet étrange personnage.

-Ne restons pas là à rien faire, voulez-vous! Nous avons encore du pain sur la planche avant que vous ne soyez même que présentable.

Farry ignora les mines outrées des deux anciens ennemis et commença à jeter des ordres à l'intention de ses employés lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement vers les deux mannequins du jour.

-J'avais presque oublié de vous faire part du thème du shooting photo.

La curiosité s'imprima sur les traits des deux jeune gens et Farry prit son temps, savourant leur impatience.

-Le thème sera... _Moldu magique_ _!_

* * *

Bon...

*part se cacher sous un rocher*

DÉSOLÉE pour le temps que ça m'a prit!

Avec la reprise des cours, disons que ça ne m'a pas aidée à écrire.

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre, en particulier la rencontre brève (mais assez chaude) de nos personnages et ce thème légèrement tordu.

Une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé? :))

Athna-10


	4. Préparation

Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre!

Enjoy :)

 **Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JK Rowling.**

* * *

L'annonce du thème fut suivi d'un séisme de préparation. Hermione ne compta plus les heures qu'elle passa, assise dans un fauteuil noir, entourée d'hommes et de femmes qui semblaient avoir pour seul but dans la vie que de gommer, polir, lustré chaque partie de son corps. Ils prenaient un soin maniaque à s'assurer que chaque membre brillait de mille feux. C'était tellement intense et bien fait qu'elle songea un instant à demander des lunettes de soleil. De toute façon, ils l'auraient sans doute refuser, puisque qu'ils passèrent un long moment à approcher ses yeux d'échantillons de toutes les couleurs possibles. Pour certaines couleur, l'homme chauve et frêle qui s'occupait des échantillons colorés faisait des grimaces de dégoût, pour certaines autres, c'était une expression d'hésitation et pour d'autres, c'était carrément une expression de ravissement pur. Hermione, ignorant totalement la raison de cette soudaine fascination pour ses pupilles marron, se fit un devoir de cligner le moins possible des yeux. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de ses lèvres. Excepté que, pour ses lèvres, ce fut majoritairement du découragement qui sortit par chaques pors de peau de l'homme chauve. L'Opération Lèvres finit par lui, jetant tous ses cartons colorés en l'air, en poussant un profond soupir d'exaspération. Hermione, malgré elle, s'enfonça le plus possible dans son fauteuil, se sentant mal qu'une partie de son corps soit responsable de cette exaspération.

Sa petite déprime fut vite interrompue lorsque deux voix qu'elle connaissait et aimait surgirent de l'entrée du studio située plus loin sur sa droite. Elle eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers Harry et Ron qu'ils lui sautèrent dessus, manquant de peu de la faire tomber par terre. Ils partirent tous les trois dans un grand éclat de rire, qui s'éteint très vite sous le regard perçant des jeunes sorcières armées de leur baguette et de petits pots de ce qu'Hermione comprit être du vernis à ongles. Elle lança un regard désolé aux deux autres membres du Trio d'Or et ceux-ci reculèrent prestement pour laisser place à l'Armée des Ongles à Vernir. Les quatres jeunes femmes prirent position autour des mains et des pieds d'Hermione et se mirent à l'oeuvre. Pendant qu'elles peignaient ses ongles en noir mat, la jeune Gryffondor accota sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil et détailla ses deux meilleurs amis de ses yeux chocolaté. Harry et Ron regardaient le studio de Sorcière Hebdo avec une admiration et une surprise tellement flagrantes que cela en devenait comique. Le petit rire d'Hermione les ramena à la réalité et les grands yeux écarquillés des jeunes hommes se ramenèrent sur cette dernière.

-Dis, Mione, tu ne trouves pas que la décoration fait, comment dire, moldu? remarqua le garçon roux.

Alors qu'Hermione allait répondre qu'elle avait déjà noté cette étrange ressemblance, elle fut devancée par la voix excentrique du directeur excentrique de Sorcière Hebdo, maintenant rendu aussi un peu excentrique:

-Bien sûr que cela fait ''moldu''! s'écria Farry, hautainement. C'est bien le but. Je n'ai jamais compris les sorciers qui dédaignaient la culture moldue. C'est une telle tragédie cette attitude déplorable. En comparaison à leurs modes colorées et intemporelles, les sorciers font pâles figures. Toutes ces couleurs sombres, plates et dotées d'aucune profondeur nous donnent des teints si cadavérique. Quelle tragédie! De plus, toutes ces longues robes envahissantes ne mettent aucunement en valeur les lignes du corps humain. Pensez-vous vraiment découvrir l'âme-sœur vêtu de la sorte? N'y pensez même pas! Alors qu'eux savent mélanger des couleurs improbables pour créer des looks improbables. Ils connaissent leur essence chromatique, savent mettre en valeur leur teint, quel qu'il soit. Ils osent, ils expérimentent, ils découvrent! La coupe de leurs vêtements est unique! Ne parlons même pas de l'architecture. Si simple, si magnifique. Plus grand c'est, mieux c'est. Les angles, les couleurs, les grandeurs, les matériaux... Ils les façonnent jusqu'à ce que le mélange devienne insupportable, mais que nous ne pouvions détacher la vue de cette douce répugnance! Nous ne attarderons pas plus longtemps à faire l'inventaire de ce que les moldus ont et font mieux que nous, sinon nous y passerons la vie entière. Cependant, je veux dire, pour mon mot final, que ce bâtiment qui abrite le studio de Sorcière Hebdo est un autel au génie moldu. Que la culture moldue soit célébrée à l'infini!

Farry Fisher finit son discours, qui était plutôt un monologue, en l'honneur des moldus avec un grand geste du bras, les yeux tournés vers le ciel comme si il priait. Le Trio d'Or avait les yeux fixés sur lui, interdits. C'était bien les seuls, d'ailleurs. L'Armée des Ongles à Vernir ne s'était aucunement détournée de son travail. Au contraire, les jeunes femmes ont continuées avec plus d'énergie, comme si la narration de leur patron leur avait ajouté de la ferveur. Ron remarqua même que quelques employés, qui avaient tournés leur regard admiratif vers Farry, avaient les yeux larmoyants et la lèvre tremblotante. Le rouquin trouva que leurs expressions ressemblaient drôlement à celle de sa mère lors de sa graduation de Poudlard...

-Bien! intervint Farry. Finissez les préparations!Que nous commençions le plus vite possible! Vos premiers ensembles ont déjà été montés au deuxième étage. Ne tardez plus!

Il séloigna en se dandinant sur ses chaussures à coupe italienne faites de peau de scroutt à pétard. Harry le regarda s'éloigné, un sourcil de haussé, en se disant à quel point Farry Fisher était un étrange personnage.

L'Armée des Ongles à Vernir ayant finit leur mission cruciale qu'était de vernir en noir mat les ongles d'Hermione, celle-ci put enfin se lever. Elle secoua sa baguette ne prononçant un certain nom et Anara apparut devant elle sans tarder. La jeune assistante prit un moment pour vérifier et approuvée les préparations faites sur la jeune héroïne de guerre. Une fois ceci fait, Anara conduisit Hermione vers l'ascenceur, encastré dans le mur à sa gauche, dont l'intérieur était fait de marbre blanc et le sol recouvert d'un splendide et mince tapis noir. Ron et Harry voulurent la suivre dans la cabine, mais ils furent coupés dans leur élan par Drago qui, pour titiller les deux Gryffondors, passa un bras autour du coup mince d'Hermione. Il regarda ses ''ennemis'' avec un petit sourire narquois et légèrement supérieur. Son entreprise fonctionna puisque Ron allait s'élancer dans la cabine, le poing bien serré, si personne ne l'avait arrêté. Heureusement, pressentant sans doute une possible catastrophe, un des discret garde qui parcouraient constamment le studio attrapa Ron et se dirigea vivement vers la sortie. Harry lança un regard désolé à son amie et suivi son ami roux qui était encore retenu par le garde. Hermione soupira, découragée par l'impulsivité de son ami. Elle se reprit très vite et lança un regard sombre au beau blond qui avait toujours son bras passé autour d'elle. Bras qu'elle prit plaisir à dégager le plus durement possible. Le possesseur du dît bras tourna son regard vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger? T'aimes pas mon contact?

-Pas quand je ne le veux pas, répondit Hermione, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

Sourire qui s'élargit moqueusement lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'oeil son homologue hausser les sourcils tellement haut qu'elle crut qu'ils allaient disparaître sous sa chevelure. La surprise de Drago était plus que palpable. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Drago avait encore les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme alors que celle-ci sortit de la cabine et s'avança dans l'immense pièce, blanche elle aussi. Cette pièce, contrairement au rez-de-chaussez, n'était pas meublée de grands fauteuils noirs, de massives coiffeuses ou de lavabos immenses. Sur les murs étaient accrochés d'immenses miroirs au mince cadre de bois noir. Dans un coin de la pièce était entassées des toiles de couleurs diverses et à leur côté ce qui semblait être les poteaux en métal pour soutenir les toiles. Ici et là était posé des trépieds adaptés aux immenses appareils photos professionnels qu'utilisait Sorcière Hebdo. Ces quelques éléments résumaient la décoration du deuxième étage.

À leur droite, le mur entier était constitué de grandes baies vitrées. En perpendiculaire des baies vitrées était tenue par deux poteaux une grande toile noir et blanche sur laquelle était représentée un damier de losanges. Enfin, devant le mur qui était en face de la grande toile était placé un rack à vêtements. Drago remarqua que des vêtements jaunes et gris étaient suspendus aux cintres du rack. Il eut, comme Hermione, un petit sourire malicieux.

Que la partie de plaisir commence!

* * *

Hey, mes petites chouettes!

Je vous préviens tout de suite que les prochains chapitres n'auront pas autant de mots. Après tout, ce ne sera que de la description, dans son ensemble. Oui, nous entrons dans le vrai shooting :D

Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas combien de looks je vais faire. J'irai comme Farry me suppliera... ''rire machiavélique''

A+!

Athna-10

( Un petit review serait très apprécié! :3 )


End file.
